


Ginseng love shot (The Forgotten Drink)

by MagneticRain



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), Teasing, Top Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagneticRain/pseuds/MagneticRain
Summary: Taeyong was in love with Mark Lee.He should've realized it during those nights where they'll exchange lyrics and talk about which ones fit best on their song. He should've realized it when Mark came into his room right before they were to meet the rest of SuperM saying how nervous he was and if he could sleep with hyung that night.But no, he had to realize it when he saw Mark leaning on Johnny's shoulder desperately wishing that it was his shoulder. An ugly bubble of jealousy rose from the pit of his stomach, he suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	Ginseng love shot (The Forgotten Drink)

**Author's Note:**

> Heres a markyong oneshot from the latest vlog. I got the thought from Mark and jungwoo doing the love shot with the drink and I had to write it down, anyways enjoy!!

Taeyong was in love with Mark Lee.

He should've realized it during those nights where they'll exchange lyrics and talk about which ones fit best on their song. He should've realized it when Mark came into his room right before they were to meet the rest of SuperM saying how nervous he was and if he could sleep with hyung that night. 

But no, he had to realize it when he saw Mark leaning on Johnny's shoulder desperately wishing that it was his shoulder. An ugly bubble of jealousy rose from the pit of his stomach, he suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. 

Rising from his chair he walked over to Doyoung who was still attempting on giving the ginseng drink to everyone, including staff, 

"Doyoung, I want two more," He reached into the box grabbing his desired amount,

"Are they that good?" He looked into the box and frowned, 

"I'm thirsty," He excused,

In reality he wanted to do a love shot with Mark, to try and test out if he really was in love with him. It was stupid, but it was the only thing he could come up with.

He turned towards the couch where he knew Mark was residing, his jaw went slack. Both Jungwoo and Mark was doing the love shot already. Taeyong felt his knuckles turn white, and he was glaring daggers at the redhead, but he stayed quiet. 

"Hyung? Are you okay?" Jaehyun saw his face which was screwed up, from anger? Pain? Jealousy? 

Taeyong didn't know, he just wanted Jungwoo to get as far away from Mark as possible,

Taeyong instantly fixed his composure and smiled at his dongsaeng, "Yeah! Just nervous is all!" 

Jaehyun seemed to accept that as an answer and went back to playing on his phone. 

Taeyong sighed and slipped the drinks into his bag, "Maybe later," He thought, he was going to share that drink with Mark. He knew that much, he wanted to really know if this was love or if it was just him wanting to be the only one to dote on him.

He rubbed his temples, this was confusing.

"You're up next!" The PD announced, 

Taeyong figured the performance can help clear his head.

It didn't.

They were all on the stage with other idols just hanging around and bopping. Then the camera panned to Mark and Yuta playing, it wasn't a big deal, really it wasn't. But Taeyong couldn't help the burning jealousy that was in his chest, but he still smiled, he can't show his fans that he was mad (He didn't want them psychoanalyzing again) so he continued to smile and bop his head to the song playing overhead, thinking of the drinks he still had in his bag. 

The car ride home was quiet, it was a nice change to their loud and hectic lifestyle. Taeyong was looking out the window enjoying the scenery. Everyone else was either listening to music or just sleeping, they all deserved this moment of relaxation. 

He felt someone tap his shoulder, looking behind him he saw Mark's worried (And cute) expression,

He softly smiled, "What is it, baby lion?" He silently cursed himself for the nickname, but Mark didn't seem to notice or care about it and went on with what he was going to say,

"I'm having some trouble on lyrics," He pouted, Taeyong couldn't help but flick his eyes towards his lips, 

"Yeah? What do you need help on?" Taeyong choked out,

Mark squinted his eyes as if trying to think, "I forgot, but I know I need help! I just left my notebook at home," 

"How cute," Taeyong thought to himself,

"Why don't you come into my room and I'll help? I'm free," He suggested,

Mark's eyes lit up, "Really hyung?! You're the best, thank you!" 

Taeyong took in every inch of Mark's face, trying to imprint it into his memory, "You're welcome,"

Everyone retired for the day coming back to the dorms, either sleeping in their comfortable beds, eating, or playing games. Either way, it was still nice and quiet for Taeyong who was sitting at his desk with paper and pencil. 

He felt giddy waiting for Mark, he laughed to himself from how nervous he felt. They did this millions of times, and yet now he feels nervous? He shook his head at how long it took him to find out just how much he likes Mark. 

It's not like he can deny it anymore, no one gets this jealous just from wanting to dote on someone. I guess that performance did clear his head in some ways than he thought. 

He heard a light knock on his door.

Knowing it can't be no one else but Mark, he took a deep breath to compose himself. He got up to answer the door to see Mark's small frame, holding his notebook and pen to his chest. Taeyong wanted to throw him on the bed and ruin him just from that,

"Come in and sit down, I got another chair for you," Is what he said instead, he mentally hit himself for thinking dirty things about Mark when he needed help,

"Thank you," He mumbled and scurried inside. Sitting himself comfortably on the chair he picked for him.

Taeyong shut the door and scratched his neck, he didn't know how to do this without fucking up in some way or another. 

They went through the motions, talking about which lyric fits best. How can they make the song flow better, if the rap fits with the theme of the song and what not. 

Taeyong was touching Mark's thigh and rubbing it. He didn't do it on purpose, it was just a habit, you know? But he also felt something else that made Mark squeak and jump up,

"H—Hyung!" He squeaked, his hands flew to his crotch and he squeezed his legs together. 

Taeyong couldn't mistake what he felt though, Mark was hard. Even with His hands covering at his hard on, Taeyong could still see the tent forming in his pants. He seriously wanted to tease him.

"Did you get hard just from hyung touching your thigh? How cute," He cooed.

Mark's face turned red his hands never leaving his hard on.

"H—Hyung," Mark begged, he looked up and saw the tears in his eyes. A pang of guilt hit Taeyong, he went too far. 

Taeyong coughed, "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that, just forget what I said,"

Mark shook his head, he looked like it was going to fall off from how hard he was shaking it.  
He got up from the chair and went to sit on Taeyong's bed,

"Mark? What are you—" 

Mark spread his legs as far as they could go, showing off his hard on and the wet spot forming on the front of his pants from the precum. Mark's eyes were inviting and his cheeks were pink from the heat and embarrassment, but his words were straight up whorish,

"Markie needs you hyung, please," He continued to stroke his cock through his pants, making Taeyong suck in his breath his cock jerking through his shorts. 

"You need me?" Taeyong asked, his eyes never leaving Mark's hand absentmindedly jerking himself off,

"Need you so bad, hyung please please!" He sounded like he was crying, but Taeyong wasn't going to give it to him yet, he wanted to tease him a bit. 

"I don't believe you," He sighed, "I'm sure you'd do the same to Johnny or even Jungwoo," He didn't know why he was saying this. Taeyong guessed he wanted to know if it was Mark's sex drive making him do this, 

Mark whimpered, "No, no hyung. I need you, just you please," He teared up more and jerked his hips upwards trying to get friction on his poor cock.

He went over and palmed at his cock, making Mark moan more precum coating his pants, "Poor baby," Taeyong cooed, "Want hyung to fuck you, play with you?"

Mark nodded his head, "Please, please,"

"Cute," 

Taeyong started taking Mark's pants off making the poor baby moan and cry even more.

His underwear was completely wet from all the precum. Taeyong couldn't help but chuckle, 

"You're such a messy baby, hm?"

Mark whined, "Stop! M'embarrassed," 

Taeyong laughed and kissed his cock through his underwear, getting it to twitch for him, "It's okay, I like it messy," 

He took all of his clothed cock into his mouth, sucking and licking at every inch he could. Making him pull at his hair and beg for more from his hyung. 

Taeyong pulled off his cock with a pop, and looked up to see Mark's already fucked out face, Taeyong licked at his lips and silently applauded at himself for making Mark like this,

Taeyong pulled at his clothes, "Get undress for me baby," 

Mark didn't spare any second to get himself naked. He sit there at the edge of the bed, his cock hard between his thick thighs, and his face red and fucked out. He looked absolutely breathtaking Taeyong thought.

"Lay down for me," He ordered him further, 

Mark timidly pulled himself back on the bed and laid his head against his mountain of pillows, Taeyong smiled at how cute he looked and went over to lock the door and fetch the lube that was in his bedside drawer. 

Mark eyed it curiously, he looked like a cat if anything, Taeyong went over to pat his head and pressed his forehead against his looking into his eyes,

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, his eyes never leaving Mark's,

Mark reached up and cupped his face, licking at his dry lips, Taeyong sighed and leaned into the touch. His hands were so warm despite the cold room they were in.

"Please do," Mark answered,

Taeyong placed his lips on Mark's, it fit perfectly. It was a soft chaste kiss, just testing the waters. They broke apart for a moment's breath, before Mark pulled his face down for a deeper kiss, licking at Taeyong's lips and exploring each other's mouths. 

Taeyong pushed his body on top of Mark's rubbing his cock onto Mark's. A moan escaped Mark's mouth, but he didn't break the kiss. He kept pushing into Taeyong as if his touch was the only thing keeping him alive. At this point it was for Taeyong.

Taeyong broke it first, kissing down Mark's chest and abdomen. Leaving hickeys and bite marks in his wake, Mark fingers never leaving Taeyong's hair and tugging at it, a sign of his arousal. 

Taeyong kissed at his thigh right next to Mark's abused cock, biting at the body part left a long loud moan erupt from Mark, 

Taeyong smiled, "I'm guessing you liked it huh?" 

"You have no idea," Mark sighed, his hand rested on his stomach another beside his head,

Taeyong took a look at him. He looked so beautiful like this, all sprawled out for him. Begging and needy just for him, Taeyong hoped that this wasn't a dream, he desperately wishes for it.

Mark grabbed at his arms and gave a sheepish smile, "Is there something on my face hyung? You staring at me like that makes me nervous,"

Taeyong coated the lube on his fingers and placed his first finger into Mark's entrance. Mark jerked his head back and moaned,

"You just look beautiful is all," He answered, his eyes continuing on observing Mark's features.

He then placed a second, a third, then the fourth finger inside, Mark was squirming around begging Taeyong to fuck him,

"I'm ready hyung, please fuck me! I can't take it any longer!'

Taeyong jerked his cock with the excess lube he still had on his fingers and cooed at Mark, "My baby needs my cock? Want me inside of you?"

Mark reached over and grabbed at Taeyong's cock lining it up with his entrance, "Yes, yes!" He begged, "Fuck me!"

They both groaned when Taeyong entered. Taeyong slowly going inside inch by inch, feeling Mark's tight warmth all around him.

It was heaven.

Taeyong bottomed out and waited a little bit until the both of them got used to the feeling. Taeyong swiping a tear from Mark's cheek,

"Don't cry, does it hurt?" 

"No, I'm just happy, hyung,"

Taeyong frowned, "Your happy just from this?"

Mark sobbed and held his face in his hands, his thumbs rubbing under his eyes, "I love you, Taeyong hyung," 

Taeyong choked from the confession. Mark started to panic,

"Y—You could ignore that haha! Let's just forget this happened okay?" 

Taeyong growled, holding Mark's arms beside his head, he started pounding into him, "You want me to forget about such a cute confession?" 

Mark's body jerked and arched with every thrust hitting his body, tears of pleasure running down his cheeks and pooling on the pillow.

Taeyong once again thought about how beautiful he looked like this. Mark always looked beautiful, of course, but especially now. This was for Taeyong's eyes only, Taeyong was never going to take this for granted of what Mark wholeheartedly gave to him out of his free will. 

When Taeyong felt himself come close he started jerking Mark off while thrusting into him, angling his body to hit his prostate. 

Mark got louder, "N—No! I'm going to cum!" 

Taeyong jerked him faster, " So am I" 

With a moan, Mark grabbed onto Taeyong pulling him in to kiss him as he spurts into his hand. His body twitched and he cried from overstimulation when Taeyong kept pounding into him. 

Taeyong pulled out and tried to finish himself off, but Mark swiped his hand away and started jerking him off himself. Taeyong groaned into Mark's neck as he came into his hand,

"You came a lot hyung," He expected his cum that was in his hand,

"Let's clean it off," Taeyong suggested,

Mark nodded his head and started licking Taeyong's cum. He was mewling and humming as if it was the most delicious thing in the universe.

If Taeyong wasn't already so tired from all of his schedules from today he would of gone another round, but he just laid down pulling Mark to his chest and petting his hair. It was damp with sweat from the rigorous activity they just got done with. 

Mark sighed and got comfortable on his chest drawing circles with his finger,

"That was fun, hyung," 

Taeyong cleared his throat, "What you said, about loving me. Was that true?" He wanted to know what he said wasn't in the heat of the moment, but God that didn't stop from Taeyong being terrified as fuck,

Mark propped himself up on his elbows, looking Taeyong straight in the eyes, "It's true,"

Taeyong's heart stopped,

Mark continued, "I've always really liked you hyung, but I guess I've found out recently that it was more than just a puppy crush, and it was love. You don't have to return it though, but I didn't want any regrets so I told you," 

Mark still looked scared of Taeyong's answer, his shoulders shaking from fear or anticipation Taeyong didn't know.

All he knew that the boy he loves loved him back, he was unbelievably happy.

He pulled Mark up to kiss him, wrapping his arms around his body he pulled him as close as he possibly could. He couldn't help but smile into the kiss.  
They both pulled out of the kiss to breathe.

"I love you too," Taeyong said, Mark's eyes widened, 

"Don't lie," Mark said his eyes scanning Taeyong's to see if there was an ounce of trickery in them,

"I would never lie to you, baby lion," Taeyong tucked a strand of hair behind Mark's ear, 

Mark laughed and buried his head into his chest, "I can't believe this," He muttered, "this has got to be a drama!" 

Taeyong smiled and patted his back, "It's very much real," 

Mark rested his cheek looking and smiling at Taeyong who did the same. Taeyong reached over and rested his hand on Mark's cheek who closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

"We're gonna get made fun of," Mark sighed, "I was a bit loud," 

"It'll be okay, they'll congratulate us too, once they're find out we're also going out," Taeyong responded,

Mark giggled some more, "We're going out, I still can't believe it,"

Taeyong rested his hand on the back of Mark's neck and pulled him in for another kiss, savouring the taste of Mark. 

The red ginseng drink in Taeyong's bag forgotten long ago.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please tell me your thoughts and criticism on it. Thank you!!  
> My Twitter is @Fulltaeil and my curiouscat is puppymarklee if you guys ever want to talk to me!!


End file.
